Helen meets Jack
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Another short one shot to go with 'A family that with stands time'. It's just jack in this fic along with a real life person, let's see if you can guess who she is. OK I stand corrected she wasn't born blind or deaf but ended up that way when she was only nineteen months old.


Jack was flying over a clearing with a huge house at the center of it when he noticed, for the first time, a young girl making her way around the yard with her arms held out in front of her as if she were feeling her way around. Curious, he landed not far from her. As the girl was wondering around her mother came outside and gently took the girl's hand leading her silently back inside as snow started to fall.

The second time he saw her was a year later and, like the first time, Jack landed by her but this time he tried to get her attention by moving to stand in front of her and is shocked when she touched him. As soon as she felt her hand brush against the fabric of his shirt the girl latched onto it tightly and refused to let go.

Jack carefully, fearfully, placed one of his hands over her's. A smile spread across his face as he felt the warmth of her hand. "What is your name?" He asked but didn't receive any kind of response so Jack waved a hand in front of her face. When she still didn't react Jack became confused, knowing that she was touching him so she had to believe in him but at the same time she acted as if she couldn't hear or see him.

Just then the girl's mother came outside to see her standing still, one of her hands curled up as if she were holding onto something, and walked over to her, taking her hand and leading her once more inside. "What am I going to do with you Helen?" The woman sighed though she knew her daughter wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Helen, huh alright then Helen we will meet again." Jack promised to himself as he flew off once the two females were inside. After that whenever it was winter Jack would always show up at Helen's family home to be able to feel another's touch once more and would aimlessly talk even though she couldn't hear or see him.

One year that Jack showed up he found that Helen had gone from an uncontrollable little girl to a girl who could now talk with her hands. The way he found out was by her grabbing on of his hands and forming letters into it, asking him his name. Jack, having been bored one year, had taught himself to sign by watching mortals. _"My name is Jack Frost."_ He signed back on her hand.

Helen blankly gazed in his direction signing back, _"It is nice to finally know your name Jack. Could you come and meet my family and Anne?"_

"_They won't be able to see me, only those who believe in me can see me Helen. I am the spirit of winter after all and to most people only a legend. You should ask this Anne about me, here she comes now."_ Jack told her as whom he assumed was Anne strolled over to them.

The woman took Helen's hand in her's and signed, _"Who are you talking to Helen?"_

"_Jack Frost." _

"_Jack Frost isn't real. He's just a story made up to remind children to put on warm clothing during winter."_

Helen frowned in frustration. _"He is too real! You just have to believe in him to see him!"_

Anne sighed but decided to humor the girl. _"Alright I believe in him now why don't we go back inside where it is warm."_

"_If you can see him then tell me where he is at." _Helen demanded.

Jack moved to stand behind Helen, placing a hand on her shoulders to let her know where he is at. _"He is standing to your left."_

"_You don't believe in him, you are a liar! He's standing right behind me." _Helen signed angrily.

Coming up with an idea to calm Helen down and have Anne believe in him Jack removed his cloak and settled it around Helen's shoulders before letting it go. Anne gasped in shock as a worn brown cloak seemingly appeared from nowhere on Helen's shoulders. "It is not possible." She shook her head, still trying to deny Jack's existence.

"Oh it is possible." Jack muttered as he took Helen's hand and signed, "_Tell her to go to Burgess and ask about a young boy named Jackson Overland Frost. That was my name when I was still alive." _

Once he was done Helen relayed the message to Anne, who sighed but agreed to do as Helen asked but only if Helen's parents agreed to let the girl travel with her. It took quite a bit of persuading but the two of them were soon traveling to Burgess were they found out about Jack and how he became a winter spirit, Jack filling in the missing part of the story.

As Helen grew into a young woman she, even when she reached the point where she was no longer able to feel Jack never stopped believing in him and made sure to tell anyone who would listen how she had met the Guardian of Fun as a child.

Jack made sure to visit her every winter even after she wasn't able to touch him anymore if only to check up on her and see how she was doing until the day she died, having enjoyed those quiet moments with her. Knowing she never stopped believing in him in the way she would always try to touch him though after a while, realizing she could no longer do that, she stopped trying and just enjoyed the feeling of simply getting the sense that he was close by watching out for her.


End file.
